The death of Bleach
by Mayuuki
Summary: Comment sont morts les perso de Bleach avant de devenir shinigami,vizard ou arrancar. Série de mini-one shot.
1. Introduction

Ce sera un recueil de One-Shot sur la mort de nos Shinigami,Arrancar et Vizard préférés. Bien entendu, leur mort, quand ils étaient vivants! Donc avant qu'ils ne deviennent Shinigami!  
Chaque One-shot sera au POV du personnage dont c'est le "tour"!  
Je les ferais dans cet ordre:(ceux en italique sont déjà fait et en ligne)  
_-Yamamoto_  
_-Yoruichi_  
_-Soi Fon_  
_-Gin_  
_-Kira_  
_-Aizen_  
_-Hinamori_  
_-Byakuya_  
_-Renji_  
_-Komamura_  
_-Kyoraku_

_-Nanao_  
_-Tousen_  
_-Hisagi_  
_-Toshiro_  
-_Matsumoto_  
-Kenpachi  
-Yachiru  
-Ikkaku  
-Yumichika  
-Urahara  
-Mayuri  
-Ukitake  
-Kaien  
-Rukia  
-Shinji  
-Hiyori  
-Ulquiorra  
-Grimmjow  
-Nnoitra  
-Neliel  
-Tesla  
-Harribel  
-Ggio  
-Wonderwice  
-Szayel & Il Forte

Dîtes-moi si il y en a d'autres que vous voudriez!

Par contre,ils sont écrit à l'origine depuis ma DSi donc j'ai un nombre de caractères limité. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de la petitesse de ces mini-mini-One-shot.


	2. J'ai froid

Pourquoi ne les avais-je point écouté?J'étais bien trop obstiné. Quoique têtu serait mieux approprié.  
Ils m'avaient bien dit qu'aller dehors était un suicide,que le froid,le blizzard et le vent étaient trop fort.  
"_Chéri,c'est de la folie!Aller dehors par ce temps,reviens à se jeter en pâtures aux loups!" _m'avait prévenu le soleil de ma vie.  
Seulement,ce soleil attendait un enfant et avait besoin de médicament pour soigner n'importe quel maladie,la plus bénigne pouvant lui être mortelle. Elle avait commencé à tousser. Je m'étais mis à paniquer. Si près du terme de sa grossesse,elle était bien moins protéger. Un simple rhume pouvait la tuer.  
J'étais sorti de notre modeste chaumière en catastrophe et m'étais dirigé vers la vent soufflait à contre-sens,me ralentissant considérablement. À ce rythme,je n'allais jamais atteindre le village qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres d'ici.  
J'entendis les loups hurlaient de désespoir,ou au contraire,de satisfaction car ils risquaient d'avoir un repas pour ce soir.  
La nuit était tombée depuis belles lurettes;les journées étant extrêmement courtes en hiver. Soudain,je sentis mon pied s'enfoncer dans cette neige pure,et je m'effondrai tête la première dans cette même neige.  
Je tentai de me relever,mais constatai avec regret que mon pied était coincé sous une racine. À croire que j'allais de Charybde en Scylla!  
Je continuai de tenter de me redresser toujours sans succès. Je me mis à hurler,en vain. Personne ne pouvait m'entendre,ni me voir et le blizzard me recouvrait de neige.  
Les loups continuaient leur chant et me rappelèrent que c'était la pleine lune. Détail insignifiant.  
J'étais allongé dans la neige. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et ne sentais guère plus mes membres. J'allais mourir dans la neige et le froid,tout en abandonnant ma femme et mon fils qui n'était point encore né.

Jusqu'à présent,j'avais toujours fuit le froid et préféré la chaleur. Désormais je haïssais le froid et souhaitais plus que tout un peu de chaleur.


	3. Saloperie de robe!

Je courais. Depuis vingts minutes,je courrais pour échapper à une bande d'assassins. Le gros désavantage d'être de famille noble,c'est que t'as plein de monde qui en veut à ta peau.  
"_Trouvez-moi cette traînée!_"  
Une traînée!?!Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui là!...Et puis,une traînée ne se baladait pas avec cinq tonnes de tissu sur elle!Désavantage d'être,en prime,une princesse. Et la couronne devait peser au moins une tonne et les bijoux trois tonnes.  
"_La voilà!Attrapez-la!!_"  
J'eus envie de pleurer. Pourquoi moi?Je leur avais rien fait moi!  
J'avais du mal à courir. Stupide robe!Je déchirai le bas de ma robe tout en courant. Là,ils pouvaient me traiter de demi-traînée.  
Ils courraient vite. Très vite. Mais surtout,trop vite. J'arrachai une partie de ma robe. Je me retrouvai désormais en corset et sous-vêtements. Soit j'enlevais mon corset et courrais la poitrine à l'air, soit je mourrais par manque d'air. Je trébuchai. Et me tordais la cheville,de surcroît.  
Je vus les assassins s'approcher de moi.  
"_Princesse Shihoin,vous êtes bien aimable de vous arrêter.  
-Va pourrir en enfer!  
-C'est trop gentil Yoruichi-hime."_  
Il me retira mon corset. J'aurais dû le faire tout à l'heure,ça m'aurait évité qu'il me l'arrache.  
Je fermai les yeux ne voulant pas voir la suite. Je ne la vus pas,ni la sentis. J'avais perdu conscience à l'instant où mes paupières s'étaient fermées et qu'il avait posé sa main sur ma poitrine. Ce noir était,à mon grand étonnement,reposant. Mais j'avais quelques remords. J'avais abandonné ma petite abeille,et l'avais vu se faire tuer. Elle avait baissé la tête et j'avais bien vu qu'elle pleurait. Je m'en voulais,j'allais mourir et je l'avais laissé. Dans un ultime soupir,je prononça le nom de ma petite abeille.  
"_...Soi...Fon..._"


	4. Je ne suis pas digne d'elle

L'alarme s'était déclenchée. À ce moment précis,j'étais avec Yoruichi-sama. En catastrophe,nous sortîmes de sa chambre. Mon travail était de la protéger,même si je devais perdre la vie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment accepté cela,ne comprenant pas pourquoi moi,âgée d'à peine quinze ans devait risquer ma vie pour la sienne,âgée de dix-huit ans.  
"_Soi Fon,viens avec moi!_"  
Je la suivis,sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'entêterait à rester avec moi,quoi qu'il arrive.  
On ne pouvait décemment pas comparer la Princesse Yoruichi à son père. Elle était pleine de joie,généreuse,prête à tout pour se rendre utile et aider les paysans;son père,le Roi Shihoin,était grippe-sou,arrogant,radin,infecte,sénile mais surtout flemmard.  
Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon à thé. Il ne semblait n'y avoir personne. Les intrus ne devaient donc pas être déjà arrivés à cette partie du château.  
"_Yoruichi-sama,fuyez!  
-Pas sans toi Soi-chan!"_  
Dieu qu'elle était têtue.  
La porte en face de nous sauta et cinq hommes masqués apparurent.  
"_Qui voilà...Yoruichi-hime et sa plus fervente servante,Soi-san.  
-...Le Tigre Estoque....Ggio...  
-Tu le connais Soi-chan?  
-Malheureusement,oui. Ggio Vega dit le Tigre Estoque. L'un des meilleurs assassin du Japon. Yoruichi-sama allez vous en!  
-Heureux que tu reconnais enfin mon talent Soi-san!Mais je ne peux la laisser s'échapper."_  
Je poussais Yoruichi-sama vers la sortie,mais suite à mon inattention,Ggio m'avait attrapée par les cheveux. Il me jeta à terre sur les genoux. Il colla sa lame contre mon cou. Je baissai la tête,quitte à m'ouvrir le cou moi-même,et sentis les larmes montaient.  
"_Tu es morte,Soi-san.  
-Je sais. Mais tu crèveras bientôt,ça je te le jure.  
-Tu es mal placée pour faire des menaces. Tu vois,je vais être gentil. D'habitude,je malmène mes victimes. Mais toi je te laisse vierge."_

J'avais échoué dans ma mission et pour un garde du corps,de surcroît spécialisé aussi dans les assassinats,un échec valait la mort,même honteuse."


	5. Le renard et l'enfant

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi,de mon lit douillet,j'étais passé à la forêt. J'avais toujours su comprendre des chose que des enfants de mon âge,à savoir cinq ans,ne pouvaient et ne comprenaient pas. Comme le fait que mes parents ne se supportaient pas,qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas et qu'ils vivaient dans la misère. La veille au soir,ma mère m'avait bien dit clairement:  
"_Tu n'es qu'une stupide erreur. Une stupide erreur qu'en prime on doit nourrir._"  
Elle ne m'avait jamais aimé,jamais.  
Mon père,lui,m'avait dit les choses plus...violemment:  
"_Tu n'es qu'une emmerde dont on avait pas besoin pour nous pourrir la vie!Tu ne sers à rien si ce n'est nous faire chier."_  
C'était certes plus direct,mais ça reflétait bien sa pensée.  
Tout aurait pu être différent si ils n'avaient pas eu pour amant le mari ou la femme de l'amant de l'autre. Situation hilarante et à la fois pittoresque. Ils avaient une chance sur plus de six milliard pour que cela arrive.  
Je marchais dans la forêt,mes pieds nus écrasant la terre humide et les feuilles mortes. J'adorais l'automne. C'était triste et sordide. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles comme si ils mourraient;les oiseaux ne chantaient plus,seuls quelques uns persistants qui ne migraient pas et qui,pour la plupart,se faisaient ensuite tuer. Et les renards sortaient pour aller trouver des poules à manger. J'adorais aussi les renards. Ils étaient rusés,agiles,rapides et beaux. Leur pelage roux était la chose la plus sublime à mes yeux. Mais jamais je ne me la serais appropriée.  
J'entendis un bruissement de feuilles et vus une tâche orange s'en détacher. Un renard qui semblait avoir plus que faim. Il était très mince et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il s'approcha de moi,ouvrant la mâchoire.  
Ce renard avait très faim. N'ayant plus rien à perdre,je le laissai me goûter. Je souris. Je semblais être à son goût.

Ma mort aura sauvé un être vivant et j'aurais servi à quelque chose.


	6. Le bonheur n'existe pas

Le bohneur n'existe pas dans ce bas monde...

Tout allait de mal en pire pour moi. Âgé d'à peine douze ans,j'avais perdu toute ma famille. Mes sœurs étaient mortes,étranglées et violées;mes frères soit morts de faim soit s'étaient suicidés;mon père avait succombé à une vieille blessure et ma mère avait perdu la vie lors de la naissance de ma plus jeune sœur. À notre époque,la religion était plus que présente. Pour mon entourage,ma famille était maudite et moi un rescapé de cette malédiction grâce à Dieu. Je n'y croyais guère. Pourquoi me laisser moi,un enfant bon-à-rien,vivre et tuer le reste de ma famille?  
"_Izu-chan,qu'y a-t-il?_"me demanda celle qui me permettait de ne pas mettre fin à mes jours.  
"_Rien,je rêvassais. Désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être._"  
L'essence de ma vie c'était elle et ses sourires qui pouvaient réchauffer un iceberg(Nda:en l'occurrence,aucune comparaison avec Byakuya).Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui était notre maison de fortune.  
Elle avait perdu sa famille elle aussi et nous avions décidé de vivre ensemble pour surmonter la solitude. Une chose en entraînant une autre,nous avions appris à nous connaître et à nous aimer.

Deux mois plus tard,elle était tombée malade. La Peste et le Mal Vert se répandaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Mais je n'avais pas été touché. La vie se jouait-elle de mes tourments?Mon ange était allongée,peinant à respirer. Elle se trouvait en phase terminale et pouvait rendre son dernier souffle à tout moment. Je pris sa main,froide mais toujours aussi douce et la collai contre ma joue.  
"_I...zu...chan..._"  
Sa main tomba,ses yeux se fermèrent,son dernier souffle s'évapora,sa respiration se stoppa et je fondis silencieusement en larmes,comme toujours.  
Les cieux avaient une dent contre moi et je n'en pouvais plus.  
Je me levai,allai dans notre cuisine et pris un couteau. Je revins aux côtés de ma belle.  
"_Mon ange déchue,attends-moi,s'il te plaît._  
Je priai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me louper et plantai le couteau dans mon cœur meurtri.


	7. La mégalomanie est un vilain défaut

J'étais un gentil garçon de quatorze ans. Mais oui,je vous l'assurais,j'étais un adolescent modèle.  
"_Sosuke-kun tu peux m'apporter la chèvre?_"  
J'allais chercher les chèvres,les nourrissais,etc...  
...Je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. Cette tâche était ingrate pour une personne de mon intelligence. J'étais malheureusement né dans une famille de gueux,de pauvres paysans qui ne comptaient que sur leur idiotie de ferme pour survivre. Ma place n'était pas ici.  
"_Sosuke-kun!Dépêches-toi,s'il te plaît!  
-Hai,Okaa-san."_  
J'avais comme l'impression que l'on prenait pour un esclave. Je ne pouvais tolérer ça. Mais j'apportai tout de même la chèvre.  
"_Merci Sosuke-kun.  
-De rien Okaa-san._"  
Ma mère m'adorait. Elle était en extase devant moi et avait un jour déclaré devant tout le monde que j'étais son bien le plus précieux.  
Mon père m'aimait moins déjà. Comme j'avais toute l'attention de ma mère,il était jaloux. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de mon beau-père,le biologique étant mort. Il était souvent violent avec moi. Mais je n'en avait cure. J'étais le plus aimé,cela me suffisait pour narguer,indirectement,les autres. J'étais Sosuke Aizen et seul l'entente de mon seul nom faisait bouillir de rage n'importe quel homme et frissonner de plaisir n'importe quelle femme.  
Sous mes airs de garçonnet serviable j'étais un vrai...monstre. Je passais une seule nuit avec une femme et passait la suivante avec une autre. Tout le monde avait confiance en moi,mais je les trompais tous.  
Jusqu'au jour où Shitsuren ne supporta pas de n'être qu'une aventure d'un soir. Elle ne pouvait rien contre moi. Absolument rien.  
"_J'attends un enfant de toi Sosuke!_"  
Je me sentis tomber. Je finis par m'écraser et mourus d'une crise cardiaque. Pathétique comme mort pour un Apollon,n'est-ce pas?


	8. Les cruches doivent souffrir

J'avais les bras et les pieds attachés. Je ne leur avais rien fait à ces dingues,alors pourquoi m'avaient-ils attachée?  
Ils m'avaient déshabillée. Je vus la chef de cette bande,les "Tueurs de cruches"(c'était un nom bien étrange,enfin...) sortir une grande lame d'un fourreau. Elle colla la lame sur mon cou mais du côté tranchant. C'était froid. Elle fit glisser sa lame le long de mon corps de fillette de huit ans,laissant une longue ligne fine rouge sur mon flanc droit.  
"_Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça?  
-Parce que je t'aime pas.  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-Parce que t'es trop conne.  
-Trop quoi?  
-Trop conne,stupide,bête,idiote,baka,imbécile,conne,naïve et trop conne.  
-Vous l'avez dit plusieurs fois. ...Aaaah!_  
Elle venait de planter son épée dans ma jambe. Elle commença à remonter la lame de l'intérieur.  
"_Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!  
-Mais putain,ferme ta gueule on dirait que t'accouche!  
-Hah...Je peux savoir votre nom au moins?...Aaaaaaïch!!  
-Je suis Mayuuki. (Nda:Comment ça je m'incruste?C'est Hinamori j'ai le devoir de la buter!)Et maintenant,ferme-la,tu soûles._  
Elle était directe. Sa lame alla vers ma poitrine plate. Elle mit l'épée à la verticale et le bout au niveau de mon cœur. En parlant de mon cœur,je me souvins du petit garçon que j'adorais embêter à l'école. Petit,les cheveux blancs,les yeux turquoise purs.  
Dans un dernier espoir,je demandai:  
"_Où est Shiro-chan?_"  
Cela sembla énerver la chef.  
"_Butez-la moi et plus vite que ça.  
-Hai,Mayuuki-sama!"_  
Les garçons s'approchèrent de moi et abattirent leur lame au niveau de mon cou. Je sentis un court instant les lames dans ma chair,puis plus rien.


	9. Nuit Blanche

Hah...hah...J'en ai marre de courir!Et Maman...où elle est?Et Papa?

Pourquoi ils étaient pas dans leur chambre?Et pourquoi Maman est pas venue quand j'ai fait mon cauchemars?Elle vient toujours parce que sinon,je fais une nuit blanche,comme elle dit...Elle dit toujours qu'elle a bien trouver mon prénom sur ce coup-là.

Y a du bruit dans le jardin!

_"MAMAAAAAN!!"_

Elle répond pas...pourquoi?

Je cours là-bas.

_"MAMAAAAAAAN!!!!!!"_

Ils sont là,couchés contre le cerisier entourés d'eau rouge(Nda:du sang).

_"Maman!Papa!Qu'est-ce qui se passe!?C'est quoi cette eau rouge?_

_-B...a...ku...ya....vas....t'en...._

_-M'en aller?Mais où?Pourquoi?Et vous?"_

Cette fois j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois un grand monsieur avec un couteau pointer vers moi.

_"Bouge pas gamin!_

_-Z'êtes qui!Qu'est-ce z'avez fait à mes parents!"_

Il répond pas et me fixe avec des yeux bizarres.

_"Cours Bya!_"

J'écoute Papa et me mets à courir.

_"Reviens sale gosse!"_

Le monsieur me suit. Mais il me veut quoi?!Pourquoi il a fait mal à Papa et Maman!?!?

Je tourne en rond!Il y a trop de cerisiers dans le jardin!Pas que j'aime pas,mais là ça m'aide pas!Le monsieur me rattrape!

AÏÏÏÏE!!!Je viens de tomber...Le monsieur s'approche. Il va me faire mal,je le sens...J'ai mal à la cheville...Je peux plus bouger...Maman..Papa...

Je me mets à pleurer...J'ai pas pleuré depuis trois mois...même quand j'ai eu mal bras!J'ai peur...Je veux Maman...Je veux qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras,que ses cheveux me tombe dans les yeux et que leur odeur de cerisier envahisse mon nez...Maman...

Le monsieur me donne un coup dans le côté. Il m'en donne un autre,et encore un et encore et encore...

Ça dura toute la nuit...Quand le jour se leva,le monsieur partit. Une pétale de cerisier me tomba sur le nez. Mais j'avais plus la force de l'enlever...J'avais mal partout. J'avais passé une nuit blanche et je voulais pas dormir...Si je dormais,je mourais...Mais je les fermai...


	10. L'homme a beau descendre du singe

Tout a commencé le jour de mon cinquième anniversaire.  
"_Pour tes cinq ans mon chéri,on va aller au parc animalier,ça te dis?  
-Y aura des singes?  
-Oui!Ils sont en quasi-liberté!_"  
J'aimais bien les singes. Ils étaient agiles et intelligents.  
Mon père était mort,assassiné par un tueur en série;enfin,c'était la version donnée à la police par ma mère. La vérité,c'était que c'était elle qui l'avait tué,sous mes yeux il y a trois ans. Elle était,d'après les docteurs,atteinte d'une maladie qui dédoublait la personnalité,dont j'ai oublié le nom.  
Nous étions arrivés au parc. Je tenais sa main puisqu'elle le voulait. Je savais qu'il fallait pas l'énerver si je voulais pas qu'elle me frappe.  
"_Viens mon ange,les singes sont par là_"  
Je la suivais,impatient. J'adorais vraiment les singes. Mes préférés étaient les babouins. Nous étions devant l'enclos. Je m'approchai du bord.  
"_Maman,regarde y a un ouistiti!  
-Tu arrives à le reconnaître aussi facilement?Bravo Renji!  
-Merci Maman!_"  
Nous étions tout au bord. Un cri se fit entendre et des gens se bousculèrent,s'écartèrent. Un homme habillé en noir apparut. Apparemment il avait volé quelque chose. Il s'approchait de l'endroit où nous nous tenions.  
Au moment où il fut à coté de nous,il nous poussa et nous tombâmes dans la "fosse aux singes".Il devait y avoir deux mètres qui séparaient la barrière du bas du fossé. Ma mère et moi atterrîmes au sol dans un bruit sourd.  
J'entendis des bruits de pas lourds se dirigeaient vers nous. Ma tête tomba sur le côté et je pus voir les babouins entourer ma mère et tenter de la réveiller en douceur. Les bébés s'approchèrent de moi. Ma mère se réveilla petit à petit. Quand elle reprit pleinement conscience,elle tourna la tête vers moi.  
"_RENJI!!!Mon bébé!Reste avec moi!!!  
-Ma...man...je...t'a...me....  
-RENJIIII!!!!NAAANN!!!!!_  
Je ne vis,ni n'entendis pas la suite,car j'avais sombré dans les ténèbres éternels...

J'aimais les babouins car ils avaient pris soin de Maman.


	11. Le Roman de Renard

Je courais dans la forêt. Je n'y croyais toujours pas...Il y a une semaine déjà que le garçon aux cheveux argentés m'avait laissé le manger...Je m'en voulais,mais lui ne semblait pas m'en avoir voulu pour ce geste.  
"_REVIENS ICI SALE BETE!_"  
Le fermier me pourchassait. J'avais dévoré cinq de ses poules. Mais cet imbécile ne savait pas s'occuper de sa ferme. Au départ,elle appartenait à son grand père qui était désormais trop âgé pour s'en occuper pleinement. Le fermier ne s'occupait absolument pas de ses animaux. Les poules étaient maigres,fatiguées et pour une grande partie,malades. Elles ne pondaient presque plus d'œufs. Les vaches laitières ne donnaient presque plus de lait,ou bien celui-ci tournait en moins d'une journée. Les chevaux n'avaient plus de force et étaient donc incapables de servir de monture. Et aussi,le vieux fermier me laissait une ou deux poules pour me nourrir;ce n'était donc pas vraiment du vol. Celui là me tirait dessus,où essayait en tout cas,dès qu'il apercevait ma fourrure.  
Il arrivait. J'étais blessé à la patte à cause d'un des loups qui traînaient dans la forêt. Ma vitesse s'en trouvait considérablement réduite.  
"_Je te tiens sale bête!Tu vas voir ce que c'est de me voler mon gagne-pain!_"  
Je grognai. Je ne voulais pas mourir du fusil de cet hideux personnage. Il battait sa femme et ses filles, ne pensait qu'à lui et son argent. Comment un tel monstre pouvait-il exister?Je me jetai sur lui. Je lui arrachai une partie de la chair de son bras. J'étais toujours accroché à son bras.  
"_RAAAAAAAH!!!LACHE MOI SALE BETE!!!!!_"  
Il secouait son bras de bas en haut. J'avais mal au coeur...Si il continuait comme ça,j'allais lui rendre ses poules mais pas comme il le voudrait...  
Je lâchai prise et fut éjecté plus loin. J'avais la tête qui tournait.  
Un coup de feu retentit. Je ne l'avais pas vu charger et pointer son fusil vers moi. Je m'effondrai et perdit peu à peu conscience...Jusqu'à ne voir que les ténèbres...


	12. Ivresse d'un autre genre

Attention! Là c'est un peu plus osé(je veux dire,mini-lemon raté...--')...Pas trop non plus,j'ai que 13ans!^^''

J'étais...bourré. Comme d'habitude. Chaque soir,j'allais dans la taverne et buvait jusqu'à plus soif. Ce qui arrivait vers la trentième bouteille généralement.  
Je buvais pour oublier. Je buvais pour m'en rappeler. Les seules fois où on s'occuper vraiment de moi étaient celles où j'étais bourré jusqu'aux dents. Ma vie n'était qu'Enfer et jamais je n'avais goûté à autre "drogue" que l'alcool. Jusqu'à ce jour.  
Ce jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Elle était belle. Taille moyenne,fine,les cheveux tressés,une frange courte. Elle n'avait,certes, pas des formes de rêve,mais elle était tout de même attirante. Je n'avais bu qu'un ou deux verres cette foi-là,trop absorbé par sa contemplation. Je m'en étais approché et l'avais abordée.  
"_Bonsoir,belle demoiselle. Que fait une frêle jeune fille comme vous ici?_"  
Elle m'avait regardé étrangement,puis avait haussé les épaules.  
"_Je recherchais ma colocataire._"  
C'était crédible. Dans ce village,les gens partageaient souvent leur demeure.  
Je l'invitai à boire un verre et elle accepta. Nous discutâmes jusqu'à pas d'heure et je lui proposai de la ramener chez elle. Arrivés chez elle,elle m'invita à entrer et m'amena dans sa chambre.  
Elle commença à se déshabiller et je la regardai,hébété. Elle me regarda et voyant mon manque réaction,prit les chose en main.(/!\Scène un peu osée!Pas trop quand même,j'ai que 13ans!^^'')Elle m'allongea sur son lit et me retira mon haut. Elle caressa mon torse de sa main fine et de l'autre me retira mon bas. Elle continuait ses caresses tout en m'embrassant et je ne compris que j'étais en elle que lorsqu'elle gémit. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus,criant désormais mon nom,bien que j'ignore toujours le sien. Ma respiration était saccadée,comme si je venais de courir le marathon. Moi même,je me mis à gémir de plus en plus fort,oubliant tout sauf elle...

J'avais passé une nuit exquise en sa compagnie mais ne put pas en passer d'autres. La raison était fort simple,on nous avait assassinés pendant la nuit...


	13. Rat de bibliothèque

J'adorais lire. J'apprenais beaucoup de choses en lisant. Par exemple,quel enfant de cinq ans serait capable de vous citer un passage de l'_Odyssé_?Moi j'en suis capable. Mes livres préférés sont ceux qui parlent de la mythologie grecque et romaine,ainsi que ceux sur la philosophie antique. J'étais fascinée par la façon dont les gens des temps anciens voyaient le monde. Et les histoires associées à leurs Dieux et Déesses étaient merveilleuses.  
Bien évidemment,mes parents refusaient de m'acheter ce genre de livres. Pour eux,je n'étais qu'une enfant qui devait se contenter de soit rester à la maison,soit travailler dans les champs. Je préférais donc leur dire que je restais à la maison. Bien que cela soit un mensonge,je n'éprouvais pas de remord à leur mentir. Dès qu'ils partaient,je m'en allais à la bibliothèque publique. Comme peu de gens savaient lire,elle était quasiment déserte. Un avantage.  
J'étais donc comme à mon habitude dans la section "Mythologie Grecquo-romaine".Je m'étais mis en tête de finir l'_Illiade_ aujourd'hui. Mission quasi-impossible,mais j'aimais les défis.  
J'étais au verset XXX ,quand j'entendis la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir en un grand fracas.  
"_Où est cette foutue gamine!_"  
Aïe. Mon père. Et il n'avait pas l'air très content...J'avais dû rester plus longtemps que prévu,passionnée comme j'étais par ma lecture.  
"_T'es là toi!On t'avait dit quoi?Tu restes à la maison ou tu travailles!Pas tu vas faire un tour à la babilothèque!  
-C'est "bibliothèque",Papa.  
-Rien à foutre!_"  
Il leva le bras. Et quand il le redescendit,on put entendre un grand bruit et j'eus la joue heures qui suivirent les bruits avaient continué. Ma joue avaient rougie plus que possible et mon père était passé à des coups de pieds. S'il continuait ainsi,j'allais y passer.  
Et ce fut le cas. Vers neuf heure du soir,mes yeux se fermèrent,mon corps ne bougeait plus et je ne vus plus que du noir...


	14. La justice aveugle

On m'avait toujours dit de ne pas sortir seul. Mais quand j'entendis des cris,je ne résistai pas et y allai.  
"_Vous êtes sur MA propriété!  
-Non,c'est la mienne_"  
Un problème de terrain entre voisin. D'après les gémissement que j'entendis,ils avaient tout deux des chiens.  
"_Mes bon messieurs,avez-vous penser à ce que ressentent vos animaux?Et puis,il me semble que ce terrain appartient à monsieur Youma.  
-De quoi tu te mêles gamin?Et pi qu'est-ce t'en sais,hein?Tu vois que dalle!_"  
Certes... Mais cela n'empêche que cela n'était pas leur terrain.  
"_J'ai compter le nombre de pas. Ce n'est pas votre terrain,ni à vous ni à vous.  
-Ttss....viens là gamin. Tu m'fais chier.  
-Je ne suis pas les inconnus.  
-Nan,on dit qu'ils ne faut pas parler aux inconnus,or tu nous as causer donc on est pas des inconnus._"  
Il m'attrapa par les cheveux,que j'avais longs,et me tira. Ils avaient réussi à s'entendre mais contre moi...  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les bois d'après l'odeur. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui allait m'arriver...

Vachement court et nul mais je n'aime pas Tousen...^^'


	15. La mort? J'adore

Je devais être l'enfant le plus étrange de l'univers. J'adorais tout ce qui était en rapport avec la mort. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que Halloween était ma fête préférée. Ainsi que la Toussaint,où l'on fêtait les morts. Mes cauchemars étaient composés de nounours et autres trucs "trop mignons". Mes rêves les plus beaux étaient ceux où je voyais des gens se faire tuer. Égorgés,décapités,éventrés, et tout ce qui était du même genre. J'adorais aller sur la Place du village pour cette raison d'ailleurs. Quasiment chaque jour, des gens étaient tués publiquement.  
La mort était ma passion,comme celle des autres était la survie. Il m'arrivait d'accompagner les adultes à la chasse. Pour eux,j'étais juste un gamin passionné de chasse. S'ils savaient la vrazie raison qui me poussait à venir voir le massacre... Quoique,la plupart du temps,ils rataient leur cible ces idiots.  
"Eh gamin! Viens par là!  
-Oui?  
-Tu nous accompagne à chaque fois,mais tu nous as jamais montré ce que tu savais faire! Alors vas-y."  
Je pris le fusil qu'il me tendait. Je visai tranquillement une perdrix qui s'était posée sur une branche. Puis,j'appuyai sur la gâchette et tuai le volatile.  
"Wouaw!Gamin t'es vachement fort!Aller,va la chercher."  
J'y allai en courant. Je la trouvai inerte au sol. La savoir morte par ma faute me...remplissait d'une joie inconsidérable.  
J'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et fis face à un homme qui pointer son fusil juste entre mes yeux. Il arborait un sourire méchant.  
"T'as buté MA cible,le mioche. Tu vas devoir en payer le prix."  
Les yeux écarquillés,je le vis appuyer sur la gâchette. Le vent soufflait très fort. L'écho du tir résonna dans toute la forêt et fit fuir les oiseaux alentours. Je m'effondrai dans un bruit sourd.  
La mort était bien,tant que je n'y étais pas confronté moi-même...


	16. De feu et de glace

Des cris retentissaient à travers les ténèbres. Ces même ténèbres étaient déchirés par des flammes. Au milieu d'un brasier ardent,une jeune femme courait,portant quelque chose dans ses bras,serrés contre sa poitrine pour protéger cette chose. Elle toussait à cause de la fumée et des cendres s'échappant du brasier. Elle haletait,épuisée par sa course et aspirait involontairement du monoxyde de carbone. Mais pour elle,tout ce qui comptait était son "paquet".  
"Tiens bon mon ange,Maman est là et elle ne t'abandonnera pas."  
Oui,elle tenait son bébé,âgé d'à peine trois mois. Elle même n'était pas très âgée. Son enfant avait quelques déjà cheveux,d'une blancheur immaculée. Il n'était pas très grand,dû à son très jeune âge. Ses yeux étaient d'un turquoise des plus hypnotisant et beaucoup de gens le trouvait vraiment adorable. Elle voulait vraiment le protéger des flammes,apparues on ne savait trop comment. Elle et son enfant étaient de famille noble et beaucoup de personnes détestaient leur famille et l'une d'entre elles s'était jetée à l'eau et avait incendié leur manoir.  
Elle continuait de courir,lorsqu'elle trébucha et tomba,se retournant durant sa chute pour atterrir sur le dos dans le but que l'enfant ne soit pas blessé. Celui-ci se manifesta,ses grands yeux larmoyants ouverts. Il semblait comprendre un peu que tout allait mal à ce moment précis et avait donc commencé à pleurer.  
"Chut...Calme-toi mon ange." fit-elle en berçant calmement son enfant.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient piégés par les flammes. Donc aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle continua de bercer le bébé,tout en lui fredonnant une berceuse. Si il devait mourir,elle voulait qu'il ne voit pas ces flammes et les larmes de sa mère. L'enfant s'endormit,emporté par la douce mélodie et la voix de sa mère.  
"Toshiro...Je t'aime,mon ange..."  
Elle serra son fils contre elle une dernière fois et s'allongea au sol Toshiro toujours contre elle. Les flammes,devenues gourmandes les consumèrent progressivement...


	17. Qui a dit que la nuit portait conseil?

Me revoilà enfin pour la mort de Rangiku...Finalement, réponse aux reviews à chaque chapitre sinon je sens que je vais pas m'en sortir!^^'''

Freak: Ce n'est pas que je les aime pas! (Tu ne me connais pas vraiment,ça se voit!^^' J'aime Toshiro,Byakuya, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow plus que tout, et faire leur mort ça...me tue.-.-')

C'est juste qu'un jour,l'idée de la mort de Komamura m'est venue,et au lieu de ne mettre qu'elle j'en ai mise d'autre. Soi-chan et Yoruichi sont mes perso filles préférées alors franchement les tuer ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça...^^' A part ça,contente de t'avoir fait rire pour Aizen!

Kyle: Merci!^^ Et je pense aussi que les noble,en priorité, doivent être nés à la Soul Society, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que j'hésitais un peu à faire celle de Yoruichi et Byakuya...

Yuna Asakura:^^ Contente de te revoir ici! A vrai dire pour Retsu-chan,je sais pas trop... Elle est trop gentille et je vois pas trop comment la faire mourir...^^' Si tu as une idée,n'hésite pas je suis preneuse!

Voracity666: Merci!^^ C'est vrai tu trouve que c'est un peu plus dur à trouver pour eux? (Surtout Hisagi je pense! Lui qui n'aime pas trop la forme de son Zanpakuto pour ça ^^'). Pour Gin et Komamura, j'avais déjà cette idée en tête, Komamura étant le «déclencheur» de cette idée et Gin étant souvent comparé à un renard. Encore merci!^^

Jyuune-chan: Contente que ça te plaise!^^ Oui je sais c'est triste mais bon...Je vais voir pour Rose, parce que je connais qusi rien sur lui donc...^^''''

Eris90: Même chose pour toi, déjà merci et pour Kensei, je vais chercher!U.U

Cette fois je mets ce que j'aurais dû mettre depuis le début:

-Rating: T

-Pairing:Vous en avez vu un depuis le début? Bah même chose ici.

-Disclaimer: Heureusement pour eux, les perso de Bleach sont à Kubo-sama. (sinon, Hinamori serait morte depuis des lustres U.U'')

* * *

Qui a dit que la nuit portait conseil?

Encore une nuit. Encore une nuit où j'ai vu les hommes passer. Certains s'attardant sur moi ou mes amies. Mais la plupart me préféraient. Plus docile,plus silencieuse,plus obéissante,plus jeune...Mais surtout mieux foutue.  
Je devais avoir dans les six ans,mais j'avais plus de formes que les filles de quatorze ans. Depuis ma naissance,on m'avait appris à me la fermer,séduire et me laisser faire. La seule chose que j'avais à dire(et appris aussi) était le prix de mon corps. J'étais la plus chère et la plus convoitée;la pute la plus jeune et la plus connue. Car oui,comme vous l'avez sans doute compris,j'étais une de ces filles qui faisaient le trottoir pour du fric,qu'elles n'utiliseraient pas pour elles.  
J'aperçus un homme habillé en noir,comme la plupart de nos clients. Il portait un long manteau. Clarissa,la plus vieille d'entre nous s'en approcha.  
"Eh bah mon gars!Tu comptes rester là longtemps?Viens,tu vas voir que le temps passera trèès vite avec moi."  
C'était ce qu'elles disaient toutes. Moi je ne savais pas parler...A part pour dire le prix.  
L'homme chercha quelque chose sous sa veste. Il sortit une espèce de mitraillette. Clarissa s'en éloigna en criant et courant. Mais je savais que c'était inutile. Il appuya sur la gâchette et les balles sortirent à toutes vitesse. Mes amies furent toutes touchées. Elles tombèrent toutes à terre. Plus aucune ne bougeaient. Si. Clarissa eut assez de force pour murmurer un "Va pourrir en enfer sale ordure..." qui fit rire l'homme. Il s'approcha d'elle,la fouilla,pris son argent et la frappa du pied. Il fit la même chose pour les autres.  
L'homme n'avait plus qu'une balle. Il s'approcha de moi. Je le regardais sans le voir. Je n'avais pas peur. J'étais juste...soulagée. Je ne ressentais que du soulagement d'être libérée de cet enfer qu'était ma triste vie. Il tira. La balle me transperça le cœur.

Je remerciai le ciel et jurai que s'il existait une vie après la mort,je la croquerais à pleines dents.


	18. Alea jacta est

Réponse aux reviews:

Freak666chaos: Tu ne m'as pas agressée avec ta review, t'inquiètes! Merci!=D

Tayu: Quand tu dis, «pas mal pour un gosse», c'est de moi que tu parles? Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt «unE gosse» xD Merci pour la review! ^^ Et pour info, moi-même j'aurais été allée plus loin dans les détails, mais comme dit dans l'intro, ma Dsi me limite le nombre de caractères total... =S

Tousen, bah... je l'aime pas trop et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que je savais sur lui... Et pour finir, dans certain pays, les putes ont moins de 3ans, alors non, ce n'est pas tiré par les cheveux, désolée. U.U

Yuna Asakura: Merci pour la review!=D

Kiraishin: xD Oui c'est triste mais comme tu dis c'est normal!xDD Merci! ^^

Miss Bleach: xD Merci pour tes review! On a le même âge? Cool!

Bumblebee-chan: Merci pour toutes les review! *O* Oui, on m'a déjà dit que je savais bien faire ressentir les émotions ^o^ Le rayon de soleil de Kira est une anonyme on va dire!xD Je suis flattée que tu appelles mon truc tout raté un lemon! Y.Y Enfin...

Je cherche un(e) bêta...Y en a un(e) dans le coin?x) Je veux quelqu'un qui supporterait mes idées bizarres de couple...(genre: GinRuki, UlquiHiyori, GrimmHitsu, Cirucci/Soi Fon, etc...) Merci de me répondre...

Maintenant, la mort préférée des enfants (comment ça, pas que des enfants!xD): celle de Ken-chan!^^

* * *

Nous, les gladiateurs, on vivait que pour se battre. Alors que les soldats se battaient car on leur en avait donné l'ordre. Eux avait une famille qui espérait les revoir un jour(ou pas dans certains cas), des enfants, des femmes, des pères fiers d'eux et des mères que la peur ronge jusqu'aux dents. Moi, je n'avais pas tout ça. Personne ne viendrait me pleurait je mourais aujourd'hui. Si. Peut-être mon maître. J'étais son meilleur combattant. L'homme aux milles victoires. Aucun matchs nuls et zéro défaites. On ne m'ordonnait pas de combattre sur le bon vouloir de l'empereur;c'est moi qui combattais quand je le voulais. Les plus courageux et les moins chanceux m'affrontaient. Mais aucun n'en ressortait vivant. On m'avait déjà proposé de devenir soldat à part entière, mais j'avais refusé. Cela ne m'apporterait rien et je ne supporterais pas entendre les autres geindre en pensant à leur famille.  
'Fin bref. Toujours était-il que je me retrouvais justement avec ses soldats. Notre dictateur avait osé fouler le sol de notre empire armes aux mains. C'était inqualifiable. Quiconque profanait cette loi divine ne méritait que la mort. Et César la méritait depuis belles lurettes!  
Notre armée s'élança à ses mots. "Alea jacta est" avait-il dit. Alors oui, le sort était jeté mais pour lui! Il ne s'en sortirait pas! Si nous ne le tuions pas, les Dieux s'en chargeraient! Jupiter le foudroierait pour son sacrilège!  
Je tuais soldats un à un. Faibles, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Ils ne méritaient même pas le titre d'esclaves. Plus je les tuais, plus je m'approchais de Lui. César ne m'échaperait pas. Je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

C'était le dernier. J'avais César face à moi. Il me regardait en souriant. Je m'élançai vers lui. Un soldat sortit de l'ombre et me transperça. J'allais mourir sans l'avoir tué? Apparemment oui...Saleté de César...

* * *

"Alea jacta est","Le sort est jeté", célèbre phrase prononcée par Caius Julius Caesar(dit César) lorsqu'il a franchit le Rubikon, armé. Merci les cours de latin. U.U'' D'ailleurs, César n'a jamais été empereur! u.u


End file.
